


What Mattered Most

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-02
Updated: 2000-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What does Abbey do when she's not around Jed????





	1. What Mattered Most

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

Notes: The original idea for this fic was given to us by our cheerleader, Jenn. So if you are gonna kill us, kill her too. 

Summary: What does Abbey do when not around Jed???? 

Disclaimer: Just two poor college kids having some fun.

 

"Hey sexy." Jed answered the ringing phone on his bed stand.

"Hey yourself, handsome." Abbey's detached voice came over the phone line.

"What's wrong?" Jed picked up on her detachment, immediately.

"Well..." Abbey took a poignant pause. "I'm afraid I have to-"

"Not again!" Jed shouted in disbelief.

"Lilli said-"

"I'm gonna kill Lilli. How much longer do you have to stay this time?"

Abbey inhaled deeply, "Three more days." She said, holding her breath in, waiting for the explosion to come.

"Okay." Jed said, giving in relatively easy.

Letting out the breath that she had been holding in, she asked, "You're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at you." Jed said lovingly.

"Really?" Abbey seemed amused.

"Yes, really." Jed said. "So why do you have to extend your trip this time?"

"Um... well... uh... Lilli discovered this one place the other day, and she'd like the chance for us to visit it, but we can't for two more days... Why, I don't know."

"Okay."

"You in bed, yet?" Abbey asked.

"Yes, I am. And you?"

"I just woke up for the day."

"Forgot about the time difference. So, what's on your agenda today?"

"I think I'm touring a hospital, and after that, I have no clue."

Jed smiled, "You're beginning to get like me."

"Yeah, it scared me too." Abbey smiled as well. "Hey baby, I need to go now, and you need to get your sleep. Call me... when you wake up."

"I love you. Hurry home, cause I think I may be getting sick."

"You wouldn't be saying that, just so I'll take your temperature would you?"

"I plead the fifth, my love."

"You're impossible, Jed." Abbey paused. "Love you, bye." She said as she hung the phone up.

"It's about time you get off the phone, Abs." A tall, handsome, blonde-haired man whispered into Abbey's ear, before he began to nibble on it.

TBC...

  

  


	2. What Mattered Most 2

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

The next morning, Jed sat in the Oval Office staring out the window... Abbey's news last night had affected him more than he had let on. He knew she was doing good things out on her trips... he knew she was helping people.

He always felt as if he were missing something very important when Abbey was away. He felt the distance between them very much. They never seemed to be in the same place for longer than a couple of days.

Either one of them was leaving on a trip, or he was working late, or she was attending some function in Washington.

And, even though he hated it when she was gone... He knew he had to support her, just like she had always supported him when his job had taken him away from her... as it had done many times in the past.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't pout when he was alone...

Jed swung around in his chair when he heard a door opening, "What's up, Leo?"

His best friend walked into the room, "I was going to ask you the same question... You don't look very good, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Leo pressed. "Cause you didn't have much to say at the staff meeting this morning and you don't look fine, sir."

"I'm fine, Leo." Jed replied. Then he sighed, "I just miss Abbey... that's all."

"I know..." Leo said. "Lilli called me with a question this morning. She complained that Abbey had extended the trip again. Lilli about had a conniption fit about it over the phone with me and she..." Leo trailed off when he saw the confused expression on his friend's face. "What?"

"Lilli told you that Abbey extended the trip?"

"Yeah... why?"

Jed looked away from him, "Abbey told me that Lilli extended the trip... Something about visiting another place and having to wait two days..."

Leo froze in place...

Jed looked over at him, "What?"

Leo remained silent.

"What Leo?" Jed pressed. "What do you not want to say?"

"Lilli told me that the main reason it bothered her to extend the trip was that it was for no apparent reason..." Leo trailed off. "She said they weren't going anywhere and she really didn't see any reason for it at all..."

"They aren't going anywhere?"

"No... at least that's what Lilli told me this morning."

Jed nodded his head, "Okay... You need anything else?"

"No, Mr. President." Leo walked towards the door, knowing that was the other man's way of telling him to leave.

"Okay," Jed said softly as he watched Leo walk out the door.

TBC...

  


	3. What Mattered Most 3

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

When Leo left Jed's office, Jed immediately began to pace all around his office. 'Why did she lie to me?' Jed wondered. 'Why did she extend the trip? If for no real reason, then why? And this isn't the first time this has happened either. In fact, it seems to be happening a whole lot more.'

Jed began to feverishly pace his office. 'It keeps happening. She hasn't been on a trip that wasn't extended in... in... God, I can't even remember when, anymore.' Jed thought.

'What could be going on? What is her reasoning behind doing this?' Jed wondered as he wiped away all of the sweat beading on his forehead.

With his brain exploding with possibilities explaining all of his questions, he walked back over to his desk, and picked the phone up.

"Hello, Lilli?" He asked.

"Mr. President, what can I do for you?"

"I was talking to Leo earlier, he said something about the trip's extension was Abbey's idea?"

"Yes, sir. That it was."

"And she had no reason for extending it?"

"Correct again, sir."

"When is your last thing?" Jed asked, crashing into his chair.

"We just got back from it, sir. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know what my wife is doing right now?" Jed closed his eyes.

"Uh, she's in her room, sir. What exactly she's doing, I don't know."

"Okay, thank you." Jed hung the phone up and stared at it for a long time. Picking it up, once again, Jed dialed some numbers.

"Hello?" A male voice picked up at the other end.

"Who is this?" Jed asked, growing upset by every passing second.

"Who is this?" The male voice asked.

"The President of the United States. Why the hell are you answering my wife's phone?" Jed barked, as a click sounded on the other end.

TBC...

  


	4. What Mattered Most 4

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Vincent Helmsley stared at the phone he had just slammed down on its' cradle. All at once, he couldn't breath. He looked towards the bathroom. He walked over to the door and knocked as he opened the door, "Hey, Ab?"

With the shower running, Abbey almost didn't hear him. She turned around and stuck her head out the shower door, "What?"

"There was a phone call..."

"Okay, I'll call down to the desk and get the message later." Abbey replied, ducking back under the running water. "Wanna join me?"

Vince walked to the shower door, "Abbey?"

"What?"

"I answered the phone."

Abbey whirled around to face him, "You did what?"

"I answered the phone, I was expecting a call and-"

Abbey stared at him in disbelief, "You cannot answer the phone in my hotel room! Are you crazy? If Lilli Mayes or one of my daughters... or Jed called and you-" Abbey froze when she saw the look that crossed Vince's face. "No..."

Vince ran a hand through his hair, "Yes."

"Who?"

Vince paused, unable to answer her question.

"Damnit Vince, who?"

"The President." Vince replied quietly.

Abbey sucked in a deep breath, "What did he say?"

"He wanted to know why a man was answering your phone."

"What did you say?"

"I hung up the phone."

"Oh, my God." Abbey leapt from the shower. "Oh, my God. I've got to get back to Washington now... Oh, my God. What am I going to do? Oh, my God..."

Vince looked at her for a moment, "Abbey, I-"

"Vince go, please just go." Abbey pleaded. "I've got to figure out what I'm going to do... just go."

Vince nodded, "Okay."

Abbey watched as he walked out of the bathroom and heard the hotel room door close behind him. Frantically, her eyes darted around the room. She felt a violent shaking emanate from deep within her. She sank down beside the bathtub and, with her head in her hands, waited for the shaking to stop.

TBC...


	5. What Mattered Most 5

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

"Hey, pumpkin." Abbey quietly proclaimed as she stuck her head in the Oval Office.

Jed looked up and, and then right back down to the papers on his desk.

With great care, Abbey moved into the office, and walked over to her husband. "I've been trying to call you for the past few days."

Jed just shrugged.

"You were always busy, though." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm home now..."

Looking up at her with hurt eyes, Jed asked, "How could you?"

"How could I what? How could I come home? On an airplane, Jed." Abbey's hesitation began to show. He knew. She knew he knew. He knew she knew he knew. But, he didn't really know. No one did. No one but her and Vince knew this one tantalizing detail... Abbey wanted to keep it that way.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about, Abbey. Don't lie to me, or pretend otherwise."

"Jed, I really don't know..."

"I called your room the other day..." Jed said. "A guy answered the phone."

"Probably just the house keeping." Abbey was trying her hardest to keep her panic in check. She didn't care as much that Jed found out about the affair, but if he knew... "Jed, is this what's been bothering you?"

"Damnit, Abbey!!! I said don't lie to me. You know damn well that it wasn't house keeping, and so do I. Don't insult my intelligence like that. Just tell me the truth."

"Jed, I'm not ly-"

"Don't!! Don't lie to me!! I deserve to know the truth."

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Who was he?"

"I won't answer that." Abbey said quietly.

"Who is he to you?"

"I won't answer that, either."

"Is there any question that you will answer?!" Jed said in disbelief as he found his entire life spinning out of control. When he got no response from Abbey, he said, "In that case, I think you should move out, and you should be expecting annulment papers."

"Jed-"

"What?" He calmly asked.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Get out!" He exclaimed as he turned his gaze back down to the papers that sat on his desk.

TBC...

  


	6. What Mattered Most 6

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Jed sat in a meeting later in the afternoon. He kept trying to focus on what was being said to him, but his mind refused to obey him. The only thing that he could concentrate on was Abbey...

It didn't seem possible to him that Abbey would betray him so deeply... Not his Abbey. But this was his Abbey... or at least this was the woman who used to be his Abbey. He didn't know who she was anymore. This woman had betrayed everything they had promised to do over thirty years ago...

Jed wiped the sweat off his face with his hand. He adjusted his collar, he was burning up. A few moments later, he mopped his face with a handkerchief.

Beside him, Leo was becoming more and more worried about his best friend and President. Jed had been acting strange all day long. He looked like he was going to be sick all over the table at any moment. Leo could see the sweat dripping off Jed's face and his agitation grew.

Finally, Leo could take no more, "Mr. President, it's four-thirty and we have a thing..." He prayed Jed would go along with him.

Jed nodded absent-mindedly, "Yeah... you're right." Jed turned to the people sitting around the table, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, that's all for today."

Leo rose and followed Jed out of the room. They walked to the Oval Office in silence and Leo stopped short of going in by an aide with a hand full of papers.

Jed continued into the room and suddenly the room went black. Leo looked up in time to see Jed collapse on the floor. Leo jumped into action, "Mrs. Landingham, call a doctor."

Mrs. Landingham rose from her seat, "What?"

"The President's down," Leo called as he and five Secret Service agents rushed into the room. "And get Abbey down here."

TBC...

  


	7. What Mattered Most 7

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

"Mr. President, can you hear me?" Dr. Michael Sledge called out. "Sir?"

"Huh... wha..." Jed mumbled as his eyes slowly opened.

"Welcome back, Mr. President." Dr. Sledge said. "You gave us quite a scare for a while there, sir."

"How long was I out?" Jed's voice was soft.

"Ten minutes, sir." Leo answered.

"Oh." Was Jed's response.

"Sir, if I could get you to sit up, and maybe move over to the couch, then I can take your temperature, and get your vital signs."

"Okay," Jed remarked, as he tried to stand up. About mid way, his knees gave out, and he landed right back on the floor. "What if I just stay here?"

"That's fine, sir." Dr. Sledge answered, as he opened his medical bag up. "Let's take your temperature, first." He said as a thermometer emerged in his hand from his bag. "It won't take but a second." Dr. Sledge held the contraption up to Jed's ear, and when he pulled it away, moments later, his eyes shut.

"What is it?" Jed asked.

"102.6, sir. And right now would be a good time to get you to a hospital."

"No. I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Sir..." Leo started as the door to the Oval Office opened, and Abbey walked in.

Jed stared Abbey down with an intensity the likes of which no one has seen before.

"Good, Abbey, you're finally here." Leo said as he walked over to her. "He has a temperature of 102.6, and-"

"Get out." Jed said, angrily from the floor.

"Jed, I-"

"Nothing's changed from earlier, Abigail. Get the hell out of here."

"Maybe we should leave." Leo suggested to the doctor, as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"The only person leaving here is her." Jed said as he tried to rise to his feet one more time, but failed, again.

"Come on, Doctor," Leo said as he pointed for the door leading into his office. "Right this way." He purposely ignored his President's command, not having a clue why it was being commanded.

As the door shut, and it was just Jed and Abbey in the office, she took another step closer, "Jed..."

TBC...

  


	8. What Mattered Most 8

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

"Save it Abbey," Jed growled from the doorway. "I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say."

Abbey took a deep breath, "Fine." She continued to approach him and stopped just short of where he was propped up against the a chair. She set her bag down on the chair beside him and opened it up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Abbey didn't answer him, instead she picked up the medical notes that the doctor had left nearby.

"I asked you a damn question."

Abbey didn't look up from the papers, "I'm treating you."

"The hell you are." Jed shot back at her.

Abbey didn't say anything. Instead she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle and a syringe. She filled up the syringe and knelt down beside him. She moved to take his arm and Jed flew into action.

He knocked the syringe out of her hand. The force of it sending Abbey herself sprawling off balance on the floor beside him, " I said the hell you are! I don't trust you! Not after what you've done to me! Don't you get it?! Do you know what you've done to me? Huh?!" Jed faltered for a moment, the affects of the attack still clouding his senses, "Why Abbey? Why?"

Abbey cold feel the tears running down her face as her husband looked at her with all the broken innocence of a little boy. She reached her hand over and barely touched his arm, "Jed..."

Jed flung her arm away, suddenly seized by his powerful anger, "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again! I don't want to see you again! I don't want to know you!"

Abbey closed her eyes and let her head hang down for a moment. She nodded, "Okay..." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

Abbey rose from her place by his side and, without collecting her things, moved to leave the room. She rested a hand on the door and then turned around to face him once more. She squinted her eyes, as if trying to capture his image in her mind forever, and then opened the door and walked out.

The first person she saw was Leo. She walked over to him, "You had better take him to a hospital..."

Leo stared at her, "Aren't you coming?"

"No." came the soft reply.

"Abbey?" Leo touched her arm.

Abbey jerked a little from the contact, "No..." She turned and walked out of the West Wing, leaving Leo standing in confusion.

TBC...

  


	9. What Mattered Most 9

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Jed was laying in his hospital bed when Leo walked through the door. Jed looked up and gave his friend a nod, "Leo..."

Leo walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better..."

Leo shook his head, "No Jed... I mean, how are you feeling."

"I don't know. How should I feel?"

"Why isn't Abbey here?" Leo asked. "Why did she leave the White House?"

"Leo... don't go there..." Jed paused as he caught the very concerned look on Leo's face. After the very long pause, Jed softly said, "She cheated on me."

"What?" Leo didn't believe his ears. "What did you say?"

"She cheated on me, Leo. She's been seeing another man." Jed explained. "That's why she is always extending her trips."

"Abbey?"

"Yes, Abbey. Now, can we please change the subject?" 

~~~ 

As Leo was shutting Jed's hospital door, he caught a familiar looking figure disappear behind a wall. Following it, which wasn't easy, he discovered who it was.

"Wait up!" He called out. "Abbey, hold on a minute."

"What, Leo?" Abbey asked coldly.

"Wait up. Talk with me." He said as he was now side by side with her.

Abbey took one look into Leo's hurt eyes, and then looked at the ground. "He told you?"

"Yeah... how could you, Abbey? I mean, don't you love him?"

"It was never a question of love, Leo." Abbey was right. It never, ever was a question of love. She loved Jed more than life itself. Which is why she had to keep a secret from him. What would he think of her if he found out the whole truth? The whole truth. Not just half of it, but all of it. Would his opinion change? Would his attitude change? Abbey was curious, but not enough to confess everything.

"Then what?" Leo said incredulously. "What was it a question of?"

"It... it was never a question of anything, Leo." Abbey said, wanting, longing to scream the truth, the entire truth, but afraid. Fear. Fear is an ugly thing. It can make people do some crazy things.

"I don't get it, then Abbey. You two were happy. You were in love. What changed?"

"Nothing... everything... I don't know Leo. I can't explain it, I can't."

"Do you love him? Vince?"

"Don't ask me that, Leo." A tear began to fall from Abbey's eye. "Cause I don't know. I don't think so. I just... I'm so confused."

TBC...


	10. What Mattered Most 10

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Jed laid back on the bed as he watched Leo walk out the door. Suddenly, he lifted back up, "Damn," he muttered. Jed threw off the covers and reached for his robe. He put it on and, slowly, began to stand. He put one foot in front of the other and walked cautiously towards the door.

He opened the door and found Ron Butterfield standing right outside, "Ron?"

"Sir?" the man responded, instantly appearing by his side.

"Did you see which way Leo went?"

Ron nodded and point the way. Jed nodded, "Okay, I'm going to walk down the end of the hallway and see if I can catch him." Jed saw Ron nod and begin to keep a discrete pace behind him.

Jed walked to the end of the hallway and started to turn the corner when he heard a familiar voice. He froze in his place.

"Abbey, listen to me," came Leo's voice. "I'm your friend, but I'm Jed's best friend... and I'm hurt for him. He doesn't deserve this..."

"I know Leo, I know." Abbey responded. "Don't you think I know this?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what the hell you've been thinking," Leo replied. "Because none of this makes a damn bit of sense... I've got my best friend and President laying in a hospital bed because he came down with the flu and then found out his wife is having an affair!"

"Leo... please stop." Abbey whispered, frantically trying to control the panic that was beginning to well up inside of her.

Jed closed his eyes.

"Abbey-" Leo started again.

"Stop it!" Abbey's voice rose in volume. "Stop it! Don't you think I know this is all my fault?! I made the biggest goddamn mistake in my life, okay! I cheated on my husband... my husband who doesn't deserve to have a wife he can't trust. I lost his trust Leo! He didn't trust me enough to treat him in the Oval Office!... And I did this to him, Leo. I put him in this hospital!"

"Abbey-" Leo began.

"No!" Abbey shouted. "I wasn't here to see that he was getting sick. I wasn't here... I was someplace I never should have been... and I... I caused this... And I can't do anything to fix it, Leo."

"If you could go back... if you could erase the past and start again ... would you still have..." Leo trailed off.

Abbey heard the unspoken part of that question. She sighed, "No..."

"Abbey, you have to..."

Abbey shook her head, "No... I can't. I've done enough to him Leo... The best thing I can do is to leave him alone. It's what he wants... he doesn't want me... And I don't blame him, I don't want me either."

"What are you going to do?" was Leo's quiet question.

"I'm going to go back to the White House, pack my things and leave." Abbey replied. "And then I'm going to wait for the annulment papers to arrive in my mailbox... and I have no one to blame but myself, Leo."

"Abbey." Leo sighed.

"I'll be around the hospital until he's released..." Abbey said quietly. "I'll see you..."

Jed chose that moment to step around the corner, "Abigail."

Abbey froze in place, her back to him. She couldn't move... All she could do was whisper one word, "Jed..."

TBC...


	11. What Mattered Most 11

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Turning around, Abbey found Leo disappearing behind a wall. Then, she found Jed. The mere fact that he had caught her there, at the hospital, was enough to make her feel like a criminal.

"You shouldn't be up, walking around. You should be in bed, resting." Abbey said, letting the doctor in her take over.

"I'm sick of resting. I wanted some exercise." Jed said slowly as he watched her reaction to his humane behavior towards her.

"Okay," She said. "I'll be going now. I should never have come. I'm sorry." Abbey began to walk past him, but a hand grabbing her around the wrist stopped her.

After a brief moment of looking in to her eyes, Jed released his hand. "It's alright," he said.

"No, it isn't. You asked me to stay away from you. I should respect your wishes." Abbey started back down the hallway.

"Why?" Jed's voice stopped her.

"Because I was too stupid to realize I had all I ever needed, and then some, in you." She stood in the middle of the hallway. "Because I wanted a change in my life... because he... I don't know" Abbey turned around, to find Jed had advanced some.

"Do you love him?"

"No, I don't think so," was Abbey's response.

"Do you love me?"

"Always." Abbey said firmly, but quietly. "Always."

"How'd you meet him? When?" Jed needed answers to the questions burning a hole in his mind.

"Last year, at that medical convention I went to... he sat next to me. He saw how upset I was... it was right after that one huge fight we had... he saw that I was upset, and he tried to comfort me."

"Well, it seems as if he succeeded." Jed said harshly, as his breathing started to slow.

"Not really, no. Every time I was with him, inside, I... I never wanted anything to happen between us." Abbey said.

"Yet it did." Jed pointed out, leaning into the wall, for he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand on his own.

Not seeing that the man in front of her was breaking down, Abbey continued. "Yes, it did. And that is something I'll have to carry around with me into eternity." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Just like I have to live with the fact that I put you in here." Abbey began to quickly walk away.

"Abbey!" Jed shouted, just as he hit the ground.

Upon hearing the crash behind her, Abbey flung herself around. "Jed!" she screamed as she ran to his side. 

~~~ 

"He had a relapse, Leo. It's pretty bad." Abbey cried into the phone. "It's never been this bad before... he's never had a relapse in such a short amount of time."

"Okay," Leo said. "I'm on my way."

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"He's in a coma right now... and he's... he's..."

"He's what Abbey?" Leo asked in fear.

"I shouldn't be here." Abbey began to go into hysterics.

"Abbey, listen to me. It's going to be all right. I'm on my way down right now. Don't do anything, or go anywhere till I get there." Leo commanded.

"Leo... I don't think we can keep it a secret anymore... I have to tell his new doctor... before I go, I have to tell his doctor." Abbey's hysterics were growing.

TBC...


	12. What Mattered Most 12

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Leo hurried through the halls of the hospital. He had to resist the almost overwhelming urge to break into a run... He had to get to Jed.... He had to get to Abbey. Somehow, he had managed to break through the sheets of hysterics that had surrounded Abbey and had gotten her to promise him that she wouldn't do or say anything without him there.

Leo hit the breaks as he approached his best friend's room. He saw Ron Butterfield standing outside the doorway, "Is she in there?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Has anyone called Zoey?"

"Yes, sir. Agent Toscano is bringing her here as we speak." Ron replied.

Leo nodded and slowly opened the door to the hospital room. He peered into the room and closed his eyes.

Jed lay in the hospital bed, machines hooked up to his body. His breathing was slow and deep. Occupying the chair next to his bed, was Abbey. She had her head laying on the side of Jed's bed, both her hands grasping one of Jed's hands... Leo could see she had cried herself to sleep.

Leo entered the room all the way and shut the door behind him without a sound. Leo shook his head, he didn't know which of one the two was in worse condition... Jed or Abbey?

Leo walked over to the bed and laid his hand on Abbey's back. Immediately, her eyes flew open and she bolted upright. She looked at Leo and, releasing Jed's hands, made a break for the door.

Leo stepped in her path and caught her by the shoulders, "Abbey, stop!"

"No, I don't belong here." Abbey replied. "I've got to get out of here... I shouldn't be here..." Her voice grew in a quiet hysteria, "I did it again, Leo... he was leaning up against the wall... I should have seen it coming... I should have known what was going to happen next.... But I didn't, I didn't see it.... I turned my back and started to walk away..."

"Abbey, stop." Leo said, trying to be gentle.

"I'll tell the doctor about the... about the MS and then I'll leave," Abbey continued to ramble. "I'll leave him alone then I won't be able to hurt him any more. I-"

Leo reached the end of his patience. He held onto her shoulders tightly and shook her, "Damnit Abbey! Stop!" he hissed in her face. Leo looked in her eyes, "We can't tell another doctor about the MS... It's not what Jed wants. We have to get him well and get him back to the White House as soon as possible. And the only way we can do that is if you treat him. There's no other option here. You can't run away Abbey! For now, you have to put your guilt on the backburner... and you have to help Jed. That's your job. You are his doctor. There isn't another doctor in this world that can help him and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you turn around and run out of here! Do you understand me?"

Abbey stared at him in a rattled silence. Leo gave her body another shake, "Answer me, damnit!"

Abbey nodded her head, "Yes..."

Leo released her from his grip, "Okay then, now... what do we need to do first?"

TBC....


	13. What Mattered Most 13

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

For two weeks, Jed has been laying almost lifelessly on a hospital bed. For two weeks, Abbey's been laying heavy-heartedly on a cot right next to Jed's bed. Two weeks. Two long weeks that Jed has been in a coma. Abbey had tried her hardest to keep it together those two weeks. She was the professional doctor to Jed. She was the comforting mother to Zoey.

For two weeks, Abbey crept around his hospital room: giving him injections, checking his stats, wishing she could relive the last year of her life, and this time, be faithful.

On his sixteenth day of being in a coma, Jed finally awoke. When he did, the first person he saw was Abbey. She was sleeping on the cot next to his bed. Looking at her, restlessly sleeping, Jed almost forgot about the things he'd learned of two weeks prior... almost. Once you discover a truth such as the one he had, it is practically impossible to forget it. The thought, the idea always lurks in the back of the mind. Always.

Not wanting to wake Abbey up, Jed pressed his nurse call button, and a few moments later, a young male nurse entered. Jed immediately silenced him, so that Abbey wouldn't stir.

"I want to go home." He said quietly. "Do whatever paperwork, to get me signed out of here." He commanded, as the nurse shook his head and exited.

A few hours later, Jed found himself back in the comfort of his own bed. For the last hour, he had been entertaining several guests: Leo, Toby, Josh, Sam, CJ, Zoey.

Silently, Abbey entered the bedroom. Having gone unnoticed for a long moment, she took a few more steps forward, and then cleared her throat. "Alright everyone, he needs his rest. Doctors orders."

Understandingly, everyone bade their farewells, and were on their way. Leo having been the last to leave, made sure he gave Abbey a watchful eye.

Once he left, Abbey walked over to the nightstand, and pulled open her bag. Taking out a syringe, she filled it with fluids. "Roll your sleeve up." She directed him.

"Urgh!" He grunted, as the needled penetrated his skin.

Pulling it back out of him, she placed a bandage on it, "Press it tightly."

"Abbey?" He said.

"You're going to have to give yourself this shot, once a morning. I can leave you with enough of it to last you for a while. And I can set you up directly with the person I get it from. She's promised to keep quiet about this."

"Abbey?"

Closing her bag up, she looked at him. "I'll have the annulment papers signed, and returned to you by tomorrow." Abbey turned and walked away.

"Abbey?!" Jed said louder. Finally, she stopped, with a hand on the doorknob.

TBC...


	14. What Mattered Most 14

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Abbey closed her eyes for a brief moment, "Yes... Jed?"

"You were the first person I saw..." Jed said, trailing off.

"Huh?" Abbey questioned, turning around and facing him.

"When I woke up," Jed continued. "You were the first person I saw."

Abbey nodded, unsure of what to say.

Jed looked away from her for a moment. Then he turned his eyes back on her, "Leo told me you didn't step foot outside my room... is that true?"

Again, Abbey nodded.

"You slept on that cot beside my bed?" Jed continued.

Finding her voice Abbey replied, "Yeah..."

"Why?"

Abbey reacted physically to this question. It seemed to catch her off-guard. She looked down at the ground for a moment, "I'm your doctor."

"Is that all you are, Abbey?" Jed demanded, staring her straight in the eye. "Is that all you are to me? Just my doctor?... Do you know what my first reaction was to seeing you on that damn cot? I had the urge to reach out to you... you looked so... sad as you slept. But then I remembered... then I remembered what I knew. I remembered calling your hotel room when I found out you had lied to me. I remembered hearing another man's voice answer your phone. I remembered throwing you out of the Oval Office. I remembered knocking that syringe out of your hand... I remembered the look on your face as you fell backwards..."

Abbey could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She did nothing to impede their journey down her face. Jed deserved to see the honest affects his words were having on her.

"I remembered hearing you and Leo in the hallway. I remembered talking to you in the hospital hallway." Jed continued. "And I remembered calling for you as I fell to the ground... And I remembered hearing you scream my name..."

Abbey nodded, her voice gone.

"I am so angry with you, Abbey." Jed said tightly. "I can't even begin to explain to you how much I hurt at this moment... I feel like I can't trust you anymore. I want to scream and cry at the same time... I want to beat the hell out that man... I want to make you feel as bad as I do, Abbey."

Jed stopped, watching as the tears fell from Abbey's face. He could feel the tears in his own eyes begin to threaten his self-control. He took a breath, "But most of all, I want to know why you stayed in that hospital room... I want to know why you refused to leave. I want to know why you slept in that room and hardly ate a damn thing. That's what I want to know, Abigail... And I want to know now."

TBC...


	15. What Mattered Most 15

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Ending the long eerie silence that fell over the presidential bedroom, Abbey responded to Jed's questioning, "I don't know."

"Liar! You do know, you just won't tell me."

"Jed..."

"Tell me, Abbey. Tell me why you refused to leave my side."

"Because I've done enough of that in the past year." Abbey took a step backwards. "I've done nothing but hurt you... it's my fault you had those attacks... it's my fault you were in that coma... it's all my fault. Every last thing. And I had to try to make it up to you. I had to try. I've done so much to you... I'd take it all back in a heartbeat... cause I love you so damn much, that I can't even believe I did what I did."

"Why did you? I mean, you already told me... but why? What was it that you didn't have, that you had to go search for in him?"

"I don't know why Jed. I don't. I had everything in you. I don't know why I ever got started with him. At first... it was just a friendship... But he wanted more... and he wouldn't take no for an answer..."

"Abbey..." Jed said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you telling me?"

"I told him no... I tried to make him stop... but he wouldn't. He ended up blackmailing me... he had pictures taken, video tapes made from the first time, when he... He said if I ever thought of leaving him, or telling on him, that he'd come public. If I didn't show him what, in his delusional mind, he thought to be love, he'd hurt me..." Abbey said, finally finding enough strength to come forward with the entire truth. The entire truth. Everything.

"Oh, Abbey... why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried. So many times, I tried to tell you. But... I just couldn't. I didn't know how to..." Abbey cried.

"Come here." Jed motioned for her, as he struggled to sit up. "Sit." He patted down on the bed next to him. When she was sitting, he gathered her up into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jed. I should have told you. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think I understand now. And I'm sorry... I love you, Abigail."

Pulling slightly away from him, she looked him in the eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you."

"That's what I thought." Tears began to flow from her eyes.

TBC...


	16. What Mattered Most 16

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

A week later, Abbey walked with Jed to the West Wing. He was going back to work today... and so was she. When they reached the end of their journey together, Abbey turned to her husband, "You'll call me if you have any kind of discomfort or dizziness, right?"

"Yes, I will call you." Jed replied.

"You're sure?" Abbey questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jed replied, letting a little exasperation creep into his voice. He stared at his wife for a long moment... He was still hurt over her confession to him, however, he loved her with all his heart. God knew that he had done some stupid stuff during their marriage... things that had hurt Abbey down to the core. She had forgiven him of past transgressions... and he could forgive her of this. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Okay," Jed echoed as he wrapped her up in a hug. Abbey clung to him; she was still haunted by what her actions had done to him... The guilt of his hospitalization still draped over her like a shroud. Finally, they parted and Abbey watched as Jed continued his trek down the hall to the Oval Office.

When she could not longer see him, she sighed and began to walk down another hallway. She gave her secretary a smile as she approached her own office, "Goodmorning, Ellen."

"Goodmorning, Mrs. Bartlet." Ellen replied cheerfully. "Your nine o'clock is in your office."

"My nine o'clock?" Abbey questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." Ellen responded. "The representative from the-"

Abbey nodded, "Oh yeah," she had almost forgotten about it... This meeting had been set up the week before. She walked towards her office door, she didn't even know who the representative was.

Abbey opened the door to her office and came to a sudden and complete stop. All the breath in her body was knocked out if her.

There, leaning against her desk was the one person in the world that she wanted to forget...

Vince Helmsley.

Vince gazed at her with an unrecognizable look in his eyes, "Hello, Abbey."

Finding her voice, Abbey managed to choke out a single sentence, "What are you doing here?"

TBC...


	17. What Mattered Most 17

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Stepping in to his office, Jed found that most of his staff was already in his office, waiting for the senior staff meeting to start. Continuing his walk, Jed made it to his desk, and sat down. "What have you got for me, today?" He asked.

"Sir, we have finally managed to get back three of the eight votes that we lost for the crime bill." Josh was the first to speak.

"And the others?" Jed asked hopeful.

"They aren't going to be as easy, sir." Sam said.

"Sir, we may have to go to the Vice Pre-"

"Damn!" Jed exclaimed, cutting Leo off.

"Sir?" Leo questioned.

"I forgot something... damn!"

"What is it, sir?" Sam asked.

Rising to his feet, Jed said, "I'll be right back, I promise." Then, he made his way for the door.

 ~~~ 

"What are you doing here?" Abbey repeated herself.

"Use that pretty little head of yours and figure out why the hell I'm here!" Vince shouted.

"You should go, now!" Abbey also raised her voice.

"We had a deal, Abbey. You weren't supposed to tell on me, and I wouldn't tell on you." Vince took two menacing steps towards her. "I told you what would happen if you told on me. Now, you're going to have to pay."

As Vince continued to approach her, she backed up, until she couldn't back up anymore. 'Why did I have to close the door?' She asked herself, as she hurried to turn herself around, open the door, and run to the safety that she knew she would be able to find anywhere but in her office.

Placing a hand on the slightly cracked door, causing it to slam shut, Vince forcefully placed a hand around Abbey's neck and jerked her head up. "Don't try to get away from me. I warned you, Abbey. I warned you. I told you what would happen if you tried to leave me. If you told on me. Now, you have to pay. I have to make you pay... you leave me no choice."

Abbey's eye's flinched shut as Vince forcefully kissed her. She fought to break from it, but with every bit of her struggle, he put up more of a fight. "I loved you, Abbey. I was always there for you. Why did you do this to me? Why did you have to tell?" Vince grabbed her wrists and flung her over to the couch. "If I'm going to pay for this, so are you."

As Abbey crashed into the couch, she tried to fold herself up, like a little baby, to help prevent whatever he had planned. But a solid smack to the side of her head absent-mindedly got her to open herself back up.

Using this to his advantage, Vince climbed up, on top of her. As he enveloped her mouth with his, the door slowly opened, and Jed stepped in. The first thing he saw... Abbey and... a man... laying, one on top of the other... kissing...

TBC...


	18. What Mattered Most 18

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Jed froze, unable to move or to speak. For their part, neither Abbey nor Vince knew that anyone had entered the room. Abbey struggled under the weight of Vince's body on hers. She jerked her head to the side in an effort to force Vince to break his kiss.

The movement worked, but it sparked a renewed spark of anger in Vince. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. Abbey knew what was to happen immediately. She closed her eyes and tried to avoid what was going to happen next.

Vince raised his hand and, quick as a flash, backhanded Abbey across her face.

At that moment, Jed flew into action, a searing rage bubbling up from deep within him. He was on Vince in a heartbeat, "You son of a bitch!" Jed yelled as he pulled the other man off Abbey. Abbey curled herself into a ball on the couch, holding her face, as Vince struggled under Jed's tight grasp.

Jed slammed Vince into the wall and the connected with a right hand. Vince reeled from the blow, but recovered in time to deliver a staggering left fist to Jed. Jed, in turn, reared back to punch the man again when the Secret Service burst through the door, Ron Butterfield in the lead.

Quick as lightening, Butterfield and his agents had their President and the other man separated. Both Jed and Vince struggled to get their hands on one another, however the wall of black suits stood in their way.

The agents hustled Vince out of Abbey's office as Jed struggled to regain his breath. He waved off Butterfield's extended hand. Jed turned to the couch where Abbey still lay curled up into a tight ball, tears streaming down her face.

Jed moved to the couch, "Abbey?"

Faster than a heartbeat, Abbey was off the couch and in his arms. Jed leaned against the desk as Abbey's legs wrapped around his waist. He held her as he would a small child as the tears continued to cascade down her face.

Jed moved a hand and captured her face. He made her left her head off his chest and he inspected her face. He could see the angry red imprint of a hand that had formed from the impact of Vince Helmsley's hand. Jed felt the hot rage build back up in him and he felt his own eyes well up with burning tears. Jed released her face and pressed his wife's body tightly to his own and gave in to the wave of emotions that assaulted him.

TBC...


	19. What Mattered Most 19

What Mattered Most 

by Rhiannon and AJ 

A.K.A. The Diabolically Machiavellian Sisters

 

Notes: Thanks to my diabolically machiavellian sister for forwarding part 19 to me, so I could post it. :)

 

Hours later, Abbey was laying on Jed, on the couch in their bedroom, gently circling his black eye with her finger. "I'm so sorry, Jed." She said as she brought her head down and kissed his eye.

When she lifted her head up, he brought one of his hand sup to her swollen cheek, "I'm sorry too." He said as he placed a hand in the back of her head, to bring it down to his chest. "I'm so sorry for the thoughts that crossed my mind when I first walked in. I'm sorry for not coming in sooner. I'm sorry you got hurt." Jed placed his lips on top of Abbey's head and kissed it.

"You shouldn't be sorry. It's all my fault." Abbey lifted her head and planted her chin in his chest, with her eyes looking at Jed. "You did everything right, I'm the one that screwed up."

"No... you didn't screw up. It's not your fault." Jed tried to assure her, although deep down inside of him, he couldn't let go of the thought that it was somehow her fault. Maybe if she didn't befriend him, or go to that medical conference... "The person to blame is Vince. It's his fault, and he is going to pay dearly for having ever laid eyes on you."

"Jed..."

"It's okay, Abbey. It's okay. I'm going to make sure that it is... and I'm going to make sure that it stays that way." Jed placed a hand under her chin and lifted it off his chest. "You got that? From now on... everything is going to be okay."

"I don't know how, but I'll trust you." Abbey smiled as she brought her head down to his.

"I'll tell you how... because we love each other. That's how. Our love is going to get us through this, and it is going to make any other troubles run far away." Abbey laughed at Jed's words.

"I'm serious, Abigail. You mark my words. From now on, trouble will take one look at us and run away."

"I love you, President Bartlet." Abbey lifted her head inches away from his.

"And I love you, Dr. Bartlet." Jed managed to say, before their lips met, and lingered for a long time after.

THE END


End file.
